


Bed x reader

by kyuukyuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Drama & Romance, Inanimate Objects, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuukyuu/pseuds/kyuukyuu
Summary: You come home after a really long day. You're tired, so tired you'd even skip a bath just to rest for a bit. But you're also happy. Because waiting for you at home is exactly what you need, the partner that you can always rely on: Bed.
Kudos: 6





	Bed x reader

It’s been a tough day. The boss’ wife had cheated on him. He was angry, and looking for an outlet to let his anger on. Well, that just happened to be you. Your work was way harder than it should be. Lots of screaming, lots of arguing. The stress levels hit their peak. Overall, it was a very rough day. You were looking forward for a good night’s worth of sleep.  
As you reach home, there it is, as though it had been waiting for you for eternity. Bed. Its embrace is simple, fast, yet… comforting. Before you even notice, you’re already laying down. All your troubles, all your stresses, all your worries… gone. For just that moment, your eyes close and… you’re free.  
“W-wait, I have stuff to-“, before you’re given the chance to elaborate your reasoning, you listen to a soft hum.   
“Relax, reader.”   
It’s too much. Your eyelids feel heavy. As though a song was put on repeat, Bed tells you over and over… relax, relax. You do feel relaxed. Your eyelids heavier than ever, closing. As they are about to be sealed shut, though, you hear that familiar voice.  
“Ho ho ho ho”   
“Who???”, Bed asks in honest confusion. But your eyes open faster than they ever did. Oh no. This is going to be bad.  
“I thought you already knew, Beddo-kun”  
Bed looks at you in confusion. You accidentally let it written all over your face: a tiny hint of guilt.  
“I’m reader-sama’s true love. I’m Couch-sama! Hahaha”, it says in confidence. As the confusion in Bed’s face grows, so does its anger. “I may be a little rough, but reader-sama likes it rough, right, reader-sama?”. You’re suddenly thrown in the middle of the confusion. Caught up by surprise, you don’t quite know how to answer that. “Unlike softies like you, Beddo-kun, I am their true preference.”  
Bed’s tears are now evident. Its sheets… completely wet.   
“I thought we had something, reader….”  
“N-no, it’s not like that, I can explain!!”  
“Oh? It’s not LIKE THAT?? THEN WHY IS IT THAT SOME NIGHTS YOU WOULDN’T COME BACK TO ME, READER?? CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT??”. Bed not only looks upset, its sheets are also a complete mess.  
“It… it was just a one night thing…”  
“YOU WERE MY FIRST”  
“T-trust me, Bed, you are my first choice”  
“You… you were my everything”, the sheets starts to fall to the ground. Pillows, sheets, everything becomes a mess. “I ONLY LIVED FOR YOU. I ONLY EXISTED FOR YOU. MY ONLY PURPOSE… YOU.”  
You gasp. Desperation settles in. You try to find words to explain the situation. Words to… excuse your situation. Yet, before you can say anything…  
“Yet… you CHOSE someone else.”  
You couldn’t answer that. Because… because it was true. You did choose Couch-sama. But..  
“It’s really not like that, Bed…”  
“SHUT UP, WHORE”  
“N-no, wait, Bed!!!”  
“Don’t you dare touch me anymore, you whore.”  
“B-but I love you so much, Bed. I NEED you so much, Bed”, you say, tears of regret and deep sadness running down your face.  
“No, no you don’t. If you truly needed me like you say… why… why would you THAT even get your attention? Why would THAT even become your choice??”  
Couch looked please, smirks all over his face. The everlasting chaos only fueling its reasoning: to separate reader and Bed. To become reader’s only resting place. To become necessary. To become… reader’s everything.  
“Look, Bed, I was tired this one day. It was only one day. It was a long day at work. I was watching tv, brooklyn 99 to be specific. I felt very comfortable watching it. But I didn’t even mean to do it. But… I did fall asleep. It just… happened, alright?”  
“It just happened, huh?? Fucking slut.”  
“It’s not what I’m trying to say!!!”  
“It’s not what I’m tring to say??? Fuck off, I’m done with you. Go take your naps, go take your PRIVATE TIME with your dear couch. I’m… I’m out”  
“N-NO WAIT I-“  
Before you’re given the chance to redeem… Bed starts falling apart.  
“No”, Couch intervened. “I assure you, Beddo-kun”   
“What are you talking about-“  
But before you could defend yourself, Couch-sama had already exposed your deep profound secrets: “What about those numerous afternoon naps you’d taken on me, huh?”  
“WHAT??”, Bed looked even more upset than before, its sheets now tearing apart.  
“Yes, you know what I’m talking about, reader”.  
“N-no, it’s not what you’re thinking, Bed!!”  
The very fabric starts to come undone. Foam slowly starts to pop out of the bed. Slowly, but surely, it starts to get to everywhere. And.. you can only watch, as you’re down on your knees, tears rolling down your face.  
“NOOOO BEDDDDDDDD”  
Soon, only the vestiges of a disaster remains. Your tears blur your vision. You can’t see anything. You can’t feel anything. But soon.. it’s fluffy?  
“B-bed??”, you ask, but you already know the answer.   
Slowly, you open your eyes. It’s… Couch. Looking at you. But you can’t look back at it. Couch approaches and suddenly embraces you. You’re too weak to reject. You’re devasted, you can’t retort, you just… accept it. Its almost fluffy nature. Its almost rough nature. You just… close your eyes as you lay down on it and you accept it. Because, right now, that’s all you can do.  
And looking down on you, Couch smiles, its face twisted and distorted. It feels proud. It feels accomplished. Truly… all went according to keikaku*.

…

Yet, Couch stays there, even after hours had passed, looking at the mess that was the aftermath. A hint of regret shows up. It thought that it had finally achieve everything that he wanted, yet… why? Why is it feeling like that?   
But nothing would come out of it. What was done was already done. There was no use regretting… wait!  
“B-beddo-kun?”, Couch whispers in a coarse voice. It carried a heavy tone of shame. Shame it couldn’t hide. It desperately looked everywhere, trying to find that one thing that catched his attention. It was a small foam, struggling to move.  
“… yes, Couch-sama…”, there were no doubts. Bed was in its dying breaths.  
“B-beddo-kun! I’m sorry! I’m truly sorry!”, Couch couldn’t hold it in anymore. He almost screamed while taking Bed’s last remains on its lap.   
“It’s okay, it’s not your fault, Couch-sama”, Bed coughed. The final foam even smaller, almost disappearing.   
“BEDDO-KUN!! I-I’m truly sorry, I didn’t think… I didn’t think it was going to end like that…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
Silence permeates the air. It’s suffocating. But Couch stays still, quiet as to not disturb the one he just hurt. Maybe it could even make Bed feel a bit more comfortable in its final moments…  
“…”  
“Heh… you’re surprisingly comfy”. A loud gasp could be heard. Couch was surprised… no, shocked even. “I guess… I… understand what they… felt… when they…”, the words becoming softer and softer until they were just hums. And then, once again, silence. Heart breaking silence.  
“…”  
“Beddo-kun?”, it asks, knowing it is in vain. “You know… you were quite comfy too…”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> *keikaku means plan


End file.
